Transmigration Without the Baggage
by Kuroyuki-Kokuyoku
Summary: Ability/Quirk: Starters/Enders The person afflicted with it would have their consciousness swapped with one of their future/past incarnations and/or descendants/ancestors. The respective powers of the individuals also carry over despite being in another body. However, exactly when the Ability/Quirk will take effect and how long it lasts is completely at random.
1. Switch 1: Yasano Akiko & Shuuzenji Chiyo

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Bungou Stray Dogs and Boku no Hero Academia. What you are about to read is the result of a bored fanfiction author with a plotbunny to raise.**

 **Summary: In Yokohama, the Armed Detective Agency had recently dealt with a case involving an American tourist by the name of Lissa Price, who had lost control of her Ability and hit an unknown amount of people with it. Decades later, Mustafa suffered a similar incident when UA was attacked by a Villain's Quirk possessing the same power.**

 **Ability/Quirk: Starters/Enders**

 **The person afflicted with it would have their consciousness swapped with one of their future/past incarnations and/or descendants/ancestors. The respective powers of the individuals also carry over despite being in another body. However, exactly when the Ability/Quirk will take effect and how long it lasts is completely at random.**

 **Hopefully, resolving the issue would go smoothly…**

 **Right?**

* * *

Switch 1: Yasano Akiko and Shuuzenji Chiyo

(BSD Era)

"Oh dear, you've had a rough day, haven't you?" Chiyo-sensei tsked as she took in the injuries Atsushi had recently obtained.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Atsushi squeaked in terror. The old woman inhabiting the doctor's body was related to Yosano-sensei somehow. No doubt she has some sort of amazing but trauma-inducing healing Ability.

"Now stay still. It'll all be over before you know it." Chiyo-sensei said cheerfully with a kind look in her eyes and a comforting smile. It looked completely out of place on the doctor's face, whose pretty features were usually twisted into a sadistic grin.

As she got closer and closer to him, Atsushi stared at the body-swapped Youthful Heroine in horror, and the dread polled into his stomach.

Her lips puckered up and…

CHUUUUU~!

Atsushi blinked in confusion for a few moments. Did… Did she just kissed him on the forehead? Just as he was about to voice his confusion, Chiyo-sensei's Ability worked its magic.

To his shock and amazement, he watched as all the injured areas on his body lit up in a soothing green glow. Within a span of a few seconds, the broken bones and lacerations he had sustained on his last mission disappeared as though they had never happened. As soon as the light faded, he felt sleepy and exhausted, like he was in desperate need of a nap.

Chiyo giggled girlishly at the white-haired teen's confusion as she reached into her desk for her bag of gummies. "Treatment success. Now be more careful next time, alright? Here, have some candy before you go, Atsushi-kun. They'll help you recover some of that lost stamina used while healing you."

Atsushi took the offered gummies with a grateful bow as he exited the office. Normally, he dreaded having to visit Yosano-sensei to get his injuries treated, but this time, the visit wasn't so bad.

He's going to miss Chiyo-sensei when she finally leaves.

* * *

(BNHA Era)

"-you are the first doctor to have a healing Quirk legally recognized by the government. By setting a precedent, you opened doors for the application of Quirks into the medical field. Your legacy laid down the foundations of Heroes specializing as battlefield medics. Thou Shalt Not Die is essentially Quirk history's first combat-oriented healing Quirk."

Yosano giggled as the green-haired boy continued to ramble. "You are one weird kid, you know that. Thanks for the compliments. I think you're the first patient to _want_ to be treated by me." It was very refreshing to meet someone who can appreciate her efforts.

Up until now, she never had someone react so positively to her Ability like Midoriya Izuku and so many others. As soon as he saw her Ability in action, he quickly deduced her identity. Who knew that Yosano Akira would be regarded as such an important historical figure in this era despite her sordid past?

The door to Recovery Girl's office opened, revealing Todoroki. "Midoriya, is Yosano-sensei done with healing you? Present Mic sent me to-"

His words died as soon as he saw the massive pool of blood on the floor. Lying on top of the crimson sheets (wait, that's actually blood) of one of the beds was a sizable butcher knife with red liquid still dripping off the gleaming metal.

"Nevermind," Todoroki deadpanned as he slowly backed out from the crime(?) scene.

* * *

(Deleted Scene)

(*Toshinori barges into the teacher's lounge*)

Cementtoss: "All Might? Why are you so out of breath?"

Toshinori: "QUICK, HIDE ME! DON'T LET HER KNOW I'M HERE!" (*dives underneath a table*)

(*Yosano walks past the room*)

Yosano: (*singsong*) "Oh, Toshinori-kun~ Where are you~? Come out, come out, wherever you are~. You're long overdue for a checkup~" (*revs up chainsaw*)

…

…

Midnight: "And you people complain about my dominatrix persona."

* * *

 **AN: I can't help it. The ADA will definitely be missing Chiyo and her healing kisses after Starters/Enders ran its course, and Shouto will never look at the nurse's office the same way again. Originally, Yosano (in Recovery Girl's body) was going to go berserk upon seeing Toshinori's emaciated form, and the students are going to witness seeing him being chased down the halls by a chainsaw wielding 4-foot-tall old lady, but I ended up writing this instead.**

 **Edited: 11/4/2019**

 **This is a self-indulgent crossover fic. I had a brain fart, and this is what I came up with. So just read, enjoy, and don't take it too seriously. Thank you for your time~ *** **・・** **(o_ _)o**


	2. Switch 2: Edogawa Ranpo and Nedzu

Switch 2: Edogawa Ranpo and Nedzu

(BSD Era)

"Nedzu-san, until the effects of Starters have worn off, we are suspending you from taking on any more cases. In addition, you are no longer allowed to leave this building without at least _one_ of our agents escorting you," Kunikida announced.

Nedzu, currently in the body of a twenty-six-year-old Japanese male human with an uncommonly high IQ, calmly sipped at his green tea. "Is it because you disapproved of the methods I used in the capture of the Villain the other day? I've already explained that I acted in self-defense. Kidnapping and holding a person for ransom is a serious crime in the eyes of the law after all. In both eras, I may add."

"OF COURSE I DISAPPROVED OF YOUR METHODS!" Kunikida bellowed at the top of his lungs. Nedzu mused that the high volume this human's lungs could produce might've given Present Mic a run for his money. "EVER SINCE YOU'VE REPLACED RANPO-SAN, YOU BLEW UP A CORRUPT POLITICIAN'S MANSION, NEARLY CRIPPLED TWO THIRDS OF A TERRORIST GROUP'S FORCES, AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON WHAT YOU DID TO PORT MAFIA! EVEN THE POLICE WERE BEGGING US TO KEEP YOU FROM GOING OUT IN PUBLIC BECAUSE GOD FORBID IF YOU END UP TORTURING SOMEONE TO INSANITY WHILE GETTING GROCERIES! THE WAY YOU DO THINGS IS BEYOND SADISM! THEY'RE BORDERLINE INHUMANE!" By the end of his long rant, Kunikida was heavily panting.

Nedzu shrugged and poured himself a fresh cup of tea. "Can I help it if a casual stroll through the park becomes a _very enthusiastic walk_? And to be fair, I'm not even human, so I have an excuse to be 'inhumane.' No one can tell if I'm a large rat, a small bear, or even a possum, but the one thing they can tell is that I'm just a simple principal of a high school with great taste in tea." As if to prove his point, Nedzu deliberately took a long sip of tea.

Kunikida gave the animal-turned-human a 1000% Supremely Done™ gaze. "…I pity my future descendants as well as all the students under your care. Society of your era must have gone insane for letting someone like you anywhere near impressionable children."

Nedzu, meanwhile, was still drinking his tea.

Seriously, where does he put all those fluids in Ranpo's body?

* * *

(BNHA Era)

"Hey, kid! Next time, don't apply that much power to your legs when you jump. You bruised your ankles on that landing," Ranpo shouted at the student exiting the teacher's lounge.

The green and black-haired First Year was bewildered as he took in the sight of UA's residential cryptid. "P-P-Puh-Principal Nedzu?!"

If he remembered correctly, the boy had a stockpile-type Ability which accumulates power every time it's passed on to a new user. What was his name again? Midori-something-with-a-nine? Izuku?

"Is that the chimera's name? Whatever, it's going to take a while for your mother to finish making katsudon for dinner. You could spare staying behind a few minutes after school humoring me a little. I'm bored out of my mind, and I'm not allowed to take on any police investigation cases for some reason. And guess what, kid, you're going to be my mental distraction until this reincarnation Ability wears off."

Izuku blinked before a moment of clarity came over him. "Oh, the Villain's Quirk finally took its effect. So what should I call you?"

Ranpo ignored Izuku's question and focused his gaze on the burnt notebook the boy was clutching to his chest. "Hmm? What's with that beat up thing?"

"Oh, my hobby is analyzing Heroes and Quirks. All of my classmates and most of the teachers are in here."

Ranpo raised a furry brow. "Even the Nedzu guy?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I include him too?" Izuku replied as he quickly flipped to Nedzu's page and showed it to Ranpo. It had a rough sketch of the headmaster himself. In the empty spaces around the sketch were extensive notes containing insightful observations and thought-provoking theories on both the creature and his Quirk.

"Intelligence Quirks are extremely rare because it's difficult to properly discern if someone has a Mental Quirk or not. It's not every day that I get to analyze how a Mind Quirk works and what other ways can it be applied to. So I was really excited when I heard that-" the boy began to ramble.

Ranpo interrupted Izuku. "You know, kid… I think you and I are going to get along _just fine_..." The body-swapped detective then gave the green-haired Hero-in-training a wide, wicked grin worthy of the sadistic Quirk animal himself. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Edogawa Ranpo. Consider me your senpai, _kohai~_ "

Suddenly, Izuku was regretting not putting off his meeting with All Might until the next morning to prevent him from bumping into Ranpo.

The next time Class 1-A sparred against one another, Izuku single-handedly beaten every one of his classmates within a few minutes. All without using a single percentage of One For All.

A few days after Nedzu and Ranpo swapped back to their original bodies, Izuku's Quirkless fighting skills started taking on a ruthless brutality that even made Bakugou tremble. Much to the horror of UA, Nedzu had decided to pick up where Edogawa Ranpo had left off and took Izuku under his wing in order to foster the boy's above-average analytical skills.

Rumor has it that he is currently in the middle of a custody battle with All Might over which of them should be the one to mentor Midoriya Izuku.

* * *

 **AN: So first things first, long time no see. Hope you liked this latest addition to the TWtB series. I also tightened up the previous chapter and included a deleted scene. So if you're interested, come check it out.**

 **Edited: 11/4/2019**

 **This is a self-indulgent crossover fic. I had a brain fart, and this is what I came up with. So just read, enjoy, and don't take it too seriously. Thank you for your time~** **۹** **(Ò** **ہ** **Ó)** **۶**


	3. Switch 3: Chuuya and Ochako

Switch 3: Nakahara Chuuya and Uraraka Ochako

(BSD Era)

"HEY! YOU RUINED MY MOCHI! I SPENT GOOD MONEY ON THAT!"

Dazai turned his head towards the source of the familiar, deep, and guttural voice. What he saw was his other Soukoku half beating the ever loving shit out of a rogue Ability User.

Normally, Dazai would have just ignored Chuuya and continued walking, but this time was different.

Because his short but ultra-masculine partner was wearing a dress! One that Dazai was pretty sure Kouyou once shoved Chuuya into for that one undercover mission Soukoku went on when they were sixteen.

Before long, the rogue Ability User was hogtied by their own shoelaces, and Chuuya was brushing off his skirts with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Hmph! That'll teach you!" The red-haired man then spun on his heels (Mary-Jane heels, to be exact) and walked away.

"Chuuya? I thought you hate mochi… and didn't you burn that dress when the mission ended?"

Chuuya turned around, and his face lit up with recognition. Then he skipped (actually skipped!) up to Dazai. "Oh, are you Dazai Osamu-san? It's nice to meet you! I'm Uraraka Ochako, Nakahara Chuuya's great-great-granddaughter!"

"Ah, that explains everything. So it's your turn to become Starter's next unfortunate victim."

"Let me guess. Kouyou-san insisted on dressing you up."

Ochako blushed cutely. "I tried to refuse, but Kouyou-san kept begging me to let her dress me up since it might be her only chance to do so. To be honest, this whole experience kinda feels awkward since I'm in the body of a man, but at least the cute clothes make up for it."

"So what are you doing all the way out here? You'd think Port Mafia would have kept closer tabs on one of their top Executives, especially considering he's been affected by Starters."

"Oh, it's fine! Mori-san gave me a list of locations I shouldn't go to and told me to take the day off so I figured I'd go and explore my hometown and see how much things have changed since then. And no need to worry about my safety. I'm a Heroine-in-training! I have combat experience and had taken down Villains before. Plus, Mori-san even gave me permission to use my Quirk if anything happens," Ochako finished off her explanation with a few mock punches.

Quirk regulation laws were practically nonexistent in this era, however, Ochako could still see the beginnings of a systematic association of powers being used solely for combat-related purposes.

" _Why can't Chuuya be this cute? I would've liked him so much better if he acted more like Uraraka-chan_." Dazai mentally pouted.

It's so weird for Dazai to see Chuuya act all cute and bubbly. Though to be fair, his body is currently inhabited by the mind and soul of a teenage girl.

"Now I know why Mori-san recommended me visiting this area first. It's kinda reassuring to know that Chuuya-jii-sama's lover would be keeping watch over me."

"Lover? Since when did Chuuya had a lover?"

Ochako blinked. "What do you mean? Aren't you and Chuuya-jii-sama lovers?"

"Chuuya and me…? Whaaaaaa…" _Osamu has stopped working_.

"…In Chuuya-jii-sama's journals, he talks about you. _A lot_. Over half of it was complaints about your habits, sleazy personality, etc., but occasionally, he says he really misses you. Reading between the lines, I've always imagined you guys would have this old married couple aura every time you fought. Um, was I wrong about you two being lovers?"

"…"

"Dazai-san?"

 _Dazai has rebooted_. "…Uraraka-chan, I don't think you would have been born if that were the case."

Ochako frowned in confusion. "Really? Because the last few volumes were…" Then Ochako stopped and flushed. "You know what, nevermind! Forget I ever said anything!"

For the sake of Dazai's sanity, he did. Is that how everyone sees their relationship?! He's not even remotely interested in guys, and Chuuya and him mutually hate each other, dammit! Now he really needs a palate cleanser to wipe the mental image of the two of them being romantically involved from his mind.

Luckily for him, he had until Starters had worn off to troll Chuuya to this era and back. Now all he needs is to convince Ochako to become his accomplice.

"Say Uraraka-chan. I bet you don't have any spare clothes. How would you like for me to take you on a little shopping date?"

"Oh no, I couldn't. Besides, wouldn't that be a total waste since I'll be gone once Enders sends both of us back to our original bodies? Plus, it's no trouble for me to go back to wearing Chuuya-jii-sama's old clothes."

"Aw, come on! What girl turns down an opportunity to go shopping for cute clothes with next to no limits."

"Er… well…"

"Pleeeeeeessssseeee~" Dazai begged, even putting on his best sad puppy-dog eyes impression. "I promise whatever you'll buy won't put a dent in my savings~ Come on, I'm giving you my explicit permission to as crazy as you want~ And I know a place that could give me a discount on those fancy kimonos lie the ones Kouyou-san always wears~"

"…I'm in. I've always wanted to try on Lolita clothes just once. Those outfits are super expensive."

"Trust me, it'll be worth every yen."

"By the way, can you put the copies of your blackmail photos in a time capsule or something?"

* * *

(BNHA Era)

Kirishima had walked into class at the perfect moment to witness Uraraka in the school's male uniform dropped from the ceiling and slammed her foot onto Bakugou's face.

"Um…I know Uraraka-san can be…intense when she all hyped for something… but what in Red Riot's manly legacy has gotten into her?"

"PMS-" Mineta tried to say only to be bitch-slapped by Tsuyu's tongue.

"Enders," Sero simply said.

"Oh."

"It gets better," Kaminari added, "The person hijacking Uraraka's body is a _dude_. Not just any dude. It's a guy from Port Mafia. His name is Nakahara Chuuya."

Shoji's eyes widened. " _The_ Port Mafia? Japan's first Underground Hero Organization?"

"Actually, they were more like a government approved Yakuza group. They weren't fully acknowledged as an Underground Hero Organization up until they did a major overhaul of their operations over a decade ago," Izuku, ever the Quirk history buff, informed them.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOUR TASTE IN CODENAMES?! I'VE HEARD ABOUT WHAT YOU TRIED TO SUBMIT! SERIOUSLY, A PUN AND AN AUDACIOUS TITLE IN ONE? WHAT ARE YOU, SOME SORT OF CHUUNI?! GO BACK TO MIDDLE SCHOOL WHERE YOU BELONG, YOU BABY-FACED, NOISY POMERANIAN!"

With every syllable, Bakugou's face became redder and redder until it rivaled the shade of Kirishima's hair. Then, all emotion was wiped from his face, and he leveled the body-swapped man a disturbingly calm look before taking a deep breath, smiled serenely, and opened his mouth.

What followed next the foulest language to have ever been spoken in the Japanese language.

Everyone's mouths dropped. Aizawa, at this point, saw fit to nope his way out of the room. Iida actually turned to stone. The only one not shocked over the display was Izuku.

"Wow, I haven't heard Kacchan say half of that stuff since the time he and Mitsuki-ba-chan got into a swear off. Kacchan's vocabulary has expanded."

To everyone's surprise, Nakahara actually looked somewhat impressed. "Cute. But try this on for size." Then, he took a deep breath and let loose several paragraphs worth of insults, none of it was in Japanese. Even though the majority of the room did not understand a single word of it, the sheer malice laced in every single word more than made up for it.

"Um, I don't understand French, but I don't need a Google Translate to know that he's totally trash-talking Bakugou," Kaminari chuckled.

"Hey, Aoyama, you're half-French, right? What did Nakahara-san say to Bakugou?" Ojiro asked.

Said half-French Hero-in-training looked like he had stumbled upon pornography featuring Endeavor. "There's not a single word in Japanese that could translate _that._ "

* * *

 **AN: One word…Gravity powers.**

 **And yes, Dazai did posthumously sent Ochako selfies of her great-great-grandfather crossdressing in frilly abominations via time capsule alongside a trunk of all of the clothes he bought for her.**

 **Sadly, they did not fit her, at least until she got her hands on a sewing kit.**

 **This is a self-indulgent crossover fic. I had a brain fart, and this is what I came up with. So just read, enjoy, and don't take it too seriously. Thank you for your time~ (◠‿◠✿)**


	4. Switch 4: Nakajima Atsushi and Nedzu

Switch 4: Nakajima Atsushi and Nedzu

(BSD Era)

" _No_. _Not you again_ ," Kunikida whispered softly but with feeling.

"Ah, Kunikida-sensei. Long time no see. Was I a large mouse, a small bear, or a dog in my old body. I don't even know myself. But what I do know is that this ordinary high school principal is currently _a tiger-man detective~_!" Nedzu chirped, enjoying the blond man's misery a tad too much.

Kunikida actually started _weeping_. The last time Nedzu made his presence known, the body-swapped chimera nearly succeeded in taking over the city and ruled over it with an iron fist. Despite the chaos, during the days the high school principal was trapped in Ranpo's body, Yokohama had never been so peaceful before. Understandable, given how most, if not all, criminals were forced to stay on their toes while Nedzu was active.

"What did you _do_ to them while you were hijacking my body?" Ranpo asked. Oh yeah, he was the only one who hasn't been exposed to the Nedzu's reign of terror.

Nedzu gave them all a knowing grin. A cruel and twisted smile that looked creepy and off-putting on Atsushi's face. "Oh…this and that."

Earlier today, Akutagawa stumbled upon Atsushi and attacked him as usual. Unluckily for him, Starters chose the perfect time to take its effects on the eighteen-year-old. By the time Armed Detective Agency had arrived to save him, Nedzu had just finished up leaving his thoroughly beaten would-be attacker hanging at a public intersection and tied up Japanese bondage style using strands of Rashomon. (The incident then changed from helping Atsushi to helping Akutagawa.)

News about Port Mafia and the ADA struggling to get the furious Akutagawa down from where he was strung up had made headlines. The organization's activities grinded to a dead halt shortly after that. Not a day after the incident, Mori Ougai later sent a formal letter (not even written in crayon, which was telling on how serious he was taking the situation) to Fukuzawa Yukichi practically begging the ADA president to keep the body-swapped "soulless demon from hell" away from Port Mafia.

"So has the ADA received any new unsolved cases recently?" Nedzu asked.

Kunikida was about to reply that Nedzu was barred from taking on any cases until Starters had worn off, however, Dazai quickly slapped his hand over Kunikida's mouth before he could get a word in.

" _Don't_. Just let him do what he wants. We do not want another White Reaper Nedzu Incident," Dazai hissed frantically.

Underneath Dazai's Kunikida said, "Buff whf ef 'ee ge' da 'Peshal Abulty De'arment to-" _But what if we get the Special Ability Department to_ -

"Fuck them! Have you forgotten that this is Nedzu we're dealing with?! They're probably in the middle of a lockdown now that word's gotten around that he's back!"

* * *

(BNHA Era)

"Well, hello~ Who is that snack standing over there with Aizawa-sensei?" Ashido purred.

As the pink-haired Heroine-in-training walked to her class, she spotted Aizawa walking around UA with an unfamiliar person timidly trailing after him. The newbie was a tall, youthful-looking man with pale skin and equally pale silky-smooth hair. The vicious scar over his right eye adding a degree of masculine ruggedness to his otherwise delicate good looks. From the looks of it, UA has a bishounen eye candy gracing its walls, much to the delight of all the female students.

"OMG, check out that white-haired cutie with Eraserhead!"

"My kingdom for his number."

"Seriously? He's hot and all, but he has to be around what? Twenty-five? Thirty? Since when are you into older guys?"

"Think he's Eraserhead's apprentice or something?"

"Nah, maybe more like an assistant or something. Poor guy. He kinda looks out of his depth there."

"I suddenly have an urge to wrap him up in a blanket burrito and stuff him full of chazuke."

Later on in the day, it was eventually revealed that Enders had taken effect on one of the UA staff. The reason why Aizawa was (unfortunately) given the duty of watching over the latest Enders victim was to keep the body-swapped man in line. According to the rumors, the staff was concerned about the potential chaos he might cause if left to his own devices (like last time, they said).

Towards the end of homeroom, Aizawa finally got around to introduce his charge to Class 1-A.

"M-M-My name is Nakajima Atsushi, and m-my Ability is Moonlight Beast. It's nice to meet you all," the white-haired man said to Class 1-A nervously.

"To save me the headache and satisfy your curiosity, I'm letting all of you interrogate him until the start of your next class."

"Um, what does your Quirk do?" Midoriya asked with his notebook and pen already out and ready.

"Quirk? Oh, right. Future, almost forgot," Nakajima said, "Moonlight Beast allows me to transform into a tiger. But due to the unique nature of this person's body, we've ran into some complications with my, um, Ability."

"How old are you?" Hagakure chimed in.

"Eighteen," Nakajima answered and he added, "At least, back in my old body."

Ashido lit up like a supernova. A three-year age difference isn't so bad.

"Earlier you've expressed that your Quirk is malfunctioning. Is that the reason why you're under Aizawa-sensei's care?" Iida inquired.

"That's only a small part of it. It's not that there's something wrong with my Ability, but rather, it's more your teachers wanted to make sure there's nothing wrong with _me_ as a person." Nakajima explained, briefly recalling their comically horrified reactions towards him after Starters shoved him into Nedzu's body.

"The main reason why Aizawa-san is keeping watch over me is to make sure your headmaster's unusual biology doesn't make my Quirk any more uncontrollable as it already is. Because Nedzu-san is some sort of animal, and I'm not (in my original body, I mean), we think that Moonlight Beast's transformation process is reversed in this body. From animal to human form instead of the other way around. Um, speaking of, is Headmaster Nedzu a mutated mouse or some kind of small bear? I've asked your teachers, but no one could give me a straight answer," the white-haired man meekly trailed off, noticing that every student in Class 1-A had gone deathly silent and wide-eyed while he was speaking.

…

…

…

…

" _WHAT?!_!"

' _So that's what Nedzu looks like if he had a human form,'_ all of Class 1-A mutually thought once their brains had fully processed the information.

" _Oh no, he's hot_ ," Kaminari whispered-screamed, referencing the very befitting meme.

"Alright, time's up. If you have any more questions to ask, you can go see him during Nedzu's office hours." Then, Aizawa turned to the young man and ordered, "Nakajima, undo your Quirk. Nedzu's body doesn't have the stamina to keep up the transformation facet of your Quirk for very long."

"Eh? But I can still keep going for about another hour."

"Don't lie to me. I can see your legs trembling. You've been holding onto that human form since this morning. I'm surprised you could still stand," Aizawa scolded the body-swapped tiger-man as he activated Erasure on him.

Immediately, Nakajima's form was covered in a brief flash of blue light and quickly shrunk down before dissipating. There, standing where the white-haired bishounen should be was the familiar form of UA's Quirked animal headmaster.

"Alright, let's hurry up and begin the next class. We've wasted enough time as it is," Aizawa announced as he scooped up anxious-looking Nakajima and deposited the body-swapped young man onto his desk.

Just like that, Ashido's lady boner for Nakajima died quicker than Mineta getting shot down by a girl. At this point, she was pretty sure she'll never look at another hot guy again without superimposing Nedzu laughing maniacally while drinking tea in the place of her love interest. That's a mental picture guaranteed to kill off any and all desire to date.

She wasn't the only one mourning the loss of her libido as later on in the day, the wails of dozens of girls (and a good number of boys) echoed throughout the halls of UA.

* * *

 **AN: Nedzu's nickname in the BSD era, "White Reaper," was taken from the light novel, "BEAST - White Akutagawa, Black Atsushi," featuring an AU where Atsushi worked for Port Mafia in place of Akutagawa.**

 **So yeah, Nedzu has made quite an impact in the BSD era the last time he was there. Everyone on both ends of the timeline thanked their lucky stars that Ranpo isn't interested in causing as much panic and chaos as he could when bored out of his mind. As for Atsushi, Aizawa dubbed him "Problem Child #2" after an incident where he injured his leg so bad while fighting a random Villain that he self-amputated his own leg in order to kickstart the regeneration process. Even though it grew back, it still didn't stop Aizawa and Recovery Girl from giving him a lecture of a lifetime on self-preservation and proper first aid.**

 **This is a self-indulgent crossover fic. I had a brain fart, and this is what I came up with. So just read, enjoy, and don't take it too seriously. Thank you for your time~ d(´** **･** **ω** **･** **`)**


End file.
